pouetpufandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Flash 3
Super Mario Flash 3 (a partir de la continuación de SMF2 y la tercera edición de Super Mario Flash Seriesk así como) es la denominación de un juego que tendrá las mismas características principales de SMF1 y SMF2, empleado de los usuarios en los juegos Pouetpu. . La búsqueda de hacer la continuación de Super Mario Flash 2 es algo que los usuarios se preguntan hoy en día, In actual times, nobody has released a game with this name and features, but since users looked at Pouetpu's inactivity they were asking if there will be a Super Mario Flash 3. According to some users, Luigibonus is currently working on the project. History Super Mario Flash has existed before the creation of Pouetpu-games website, when the site was created members in the page were sharing level codes so other users could play their levels. The releasing of Super Mario Flash 2 was unexpected, more because Pouetpu wrote a message in Portal home in 2009 saying he was going to release a new game not related with Mario, but finally he released the continuation of SMF1 in 2012. When the sequel was released, the page also changed, now adding the type of the code. The release of SMF2 was well received by all users and they were making more levels of SMF2 than SMF. But the search for a SMF3 or another future game on the site started to appear, users were asking if the continuation of SMF2 will have even more features. This thought began to fall when moderators appeared and Pouetpu was inactive because moderators were doing his work. For 2014-2015 the whole site experimented a big inactivity from the webmaster, until december 2014, where Pouetpu removed the visitors count and reviewed a level, but nothing changed on the site besides those two actions. Before december 2014, Luigibonus was planning to make the sequel by his own, and posted on his profile description that he was working on this. Other users were aiming to do the same, but after some time, those users left all work in Luigibonus. This made Luigibonus more famous and now everytime someone asks for a sequel of SMF2 Luigibonus username appears. Planned features New Gameplay *Vegetables from Super Mario Bros. 2/Super Mario Advance (May not in the game since some users don't like this idea) *If you select water background the game will automatically turn into Water Mode. *Some new stuff ins't in Super Mario Bros. 3, but that's a secret for now. *Improved Bowser boss fight. *Advanced Custom Background feature. *Custom Music feature. *Ability to save levels codes and 1-player game progress for a short time into your browser cookies. *Ability to switch graphical styles like in Mario Maker: *SMB1 8-bit *SMB1 16-bit *SMB2 8-bit *SMB2 16-bit *SMB3 8-bit *SMB3 16-bit *SMW *SMW NES Pirate *SMW Beta *NSMBDS *NSMB2 *SML *SML2:SGC Enemies Goomba Paragoomba Micro Goomba Tail Goomba Parashute Goomba (custom) Koopa Troopa (Green, Red, Blue, Yellow) Beach Koopa Kamikaze Koopa Shell Hammer Bros (Hammer, Boomerang, Fire, Sledge, Ice) Bullet Bros (custom) Fire bar Roto-disc Ball 'n' Chain Cannonball Big Cannonball Bullet Bill Missile Bullet Bill Banzai Bill/Blaster Missile Banzai Bill/Blaster (from NSMBW) King Bill (from NSMBW) Missile King Bill (Custom) Buzzy Beetle Ceiling Buzzy Beetle (from SMB3) Buster Beetle (from SMB3) Spike Top Ceiling Spike Top (custom) Spiny Ceiling Spiny (from SMB3) Dry Spiny (from Mario Forever) Spiny Egg Lakitu Fishin' Lakitu Piranha Plant Venus Fire Trap Pink Piranha Plant (from Mario Forever) Jumpin' Piranha Plant Ptooie Ballthrower (from Mario Forever) Flamethrower (from Mario Forever) Monty Mole Rocky Wrench Bob-Omb Parashute Bob-Omb Cannon Bob-Omb (from SMB3) Boo Disappearing Boo Buddies (from SMW) Boo Buddy Snake (from SMW) Circling Boo Buddies Boo Block (from SMW) Big Boo Big Boo Block (custom) Boohemoth (from NSMB2) Boo Guy (from SMW2:YI) Boo-Goomba (from SML2:SGC) Cheep-Cheep (Green, Red, Gold) Spiked Cheep-Cheep (Blue, Yellow) Big Bertha/Boss Bass Shy Guy Snifit Fly Category:Games